Mangos
by LalaLightwood
Summary: Jace and Alec argue, in a totally, i'm-not-actually-that-mad-at-you-but-i'll-just-pretend-anyway. Oh, and the fabulous Magnus Bane pops up too! Small references to Malec 'time'. /T for language\


**Summery:** A short argument between Alec and Jace. Oh, and Magnus is there too... :)

~ Ok, lets get this clear, since this is all dialogue please don't complain about not understanding what's happening or whatever, nothing actually is  
happening, (if that makes sense.) It's just them to arguing complaining at each other. Oh, and some mild language and hints at Malec (few...)

Oh, this isn't to be taken seriously. I just got bored and sat there randomly writing stuff down, therefore explaining the, er, randomness.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from The Mortal Instruments series, *sob*. All of that magical wonderfullness belongs to Cassandra Clare ...  
Right Jace?

... **"I'm going to kill you." **U_U

On with it... *RUNS AWAY*

* * *

**Jace**  
Alec  
Magnus

~Alec finds out that Jace has been at his very special mango body wash again. Jace, you crafty git,~

"Jace! Get down here now... douchebag."  
**"Yo Alec, what's with the screami- the fuck? Alexander, are you sniffing me?"**  
"Yeah and- AHA. I KNEW IT!" *screams*  
**"... Alec?"**  
"I KNEW IT. I KNEW IT. I TOLD IZZY BUT-"  
**"Alec, what did you 'know? ... The fuck.'"**  
"YOU TOOK MY NEW SPECIAL MANGO BODYWASH, DIDN'T YOU? AND DON'T TRY AND DENY IT!"  
**"Yeah... and you point being?"**  
"It was a gift from Magnus!"  
**"Making it even more worthless."**  
"JACE."  
**"Jeez- PMS issues much Alec? Why does it mean so much so much to you?"**  
"Because... JUST BECAUSE."  
**"Ahh, I see... Does it de-glitterfy you after-"**  
"Oh, by the Angel..."  
**"A little sexy time with Magnus."**

**"I'm right, aren't I?**  
"Your such an arrogant ass!"  
**"'Cause I'm right. Although I was assuming..."**  
"Assuming what, Jonathan?"  
**"..."**

**"Are you a virgin, Alexander?"**

"You- you... JUST SHUT UP!"  
**"I take that as a yes..."**  
"WHAT? I- oh..." U_U  
**"DETAILS."**  
"Jace, first of all, don't ever speak like that. And secondly, you sound just like Izzy!"  
**"Ouch."**  
"Thought so."  
**"Yeah but... Hey, you tell Izzy but not your poor, loving-"**  
"You are sooo not loving."  
**"Am so! I love Clary, right?"**  
"Wrong. If you were loving you wouldn't of used all my mango body wash!"  
**"Earth to Alec! Body wash has nothing to do with love! And anyway, if you didn't want me to use it you shouldn't of left it hanging around."**  
"It wasn't hanging around, it was in my bathroom! You- you... SNOOPING SNOOPER."  
**"Ha, that's gonna leave a mark.**"  
"And mango body wash so does affect love, relationships..."  
_*poof*_  
*insert random welsh here.* (no offence to any welsh readers, I just don't trust Google translate.)  
**"Magnus, we speak English here, not Welsh.**"  
"You understood me Shadowhunter."  
**"That's not the point."**

"Alec darling, whats wrong?"  
"You was thinking of Will Herondale again, wasn't you?"

**"Awkward..."**  
"Change of subject."  
_*WOOOSH.* -Magnus can change the subject of conversation, deal with it...-_  
"MAGNUS!" :(  
"Darling?"  
"Jaceusedallmyspecialmangobod ywash!"  
**"You complete grass Alexander Lightwood!"**  
"Deal with it asshole!

"He what?"

"Jace. I am very angry with you."  
**"Why clarify it** then?"  
"Magnus-"  
"Run fatboy, run."  
"**Ha, like you can do anything to moi. ****_AND_****, I'm not fat."**  
...  
**"MAGNUS, GET THE FUCK OFF"**  
"A little zap there... a little tweak there..."

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -"**

_**-3 minutes later-**_

"An improvement, eh Alec?"  
"Errrrrm..."  
**QUACK.: You fucking wait Magnus! And you Alec! You traitorous bastard! ... SHIT. Ima' duck! O_O**  
"I don't think Jace'll be using my mango body wash anytime soon..."  
_*evil laugh*_ "My place?"  
"Sure Sparkles."

~Err, sexy time with Magnus?~

**_A few hours later..._**

~Jace found himself walking to the park. Yannoe, he just had a random craving for bread... as ducks do.~

**_Clary._**

**_Aww, aren't you a little cutie?_**

**QUACK! *Clary, help! Magnus turned me into a duck! A blood thirsty little duck!***

_**Aww. You want some bread? Hmmm? OH. Why don't you come home with me? I have a pond and everything!**_

**QUACK: *sigh* and I thought I was the blonde one here?  
**

**_You look a little like my boyfriend..._  
**

**QUACK!: Say what now Clary?**

~Later that day, Clary found out that you shouldn't really bring stray ducks home to where you live. Especially if you don't want blonde, angelic like boys running round your home... Naked.~

* * *

Ha, poor Jace. We all know how he hates ducks, honestly, I don't see how, they are sweet, innocent little-

**"Never trust a duck."**

Pfft, fine. Whatever, let your genes rule your life then Jace. ;)

* * *

Anyway, whatta y'all think? This fanfic isn't to be taken seriously though(again, just to remind y'all), it's just a little play-around thing 'cause I was bored, oh, and not in the mood to create something mindblowing.

Anyway, _REVIEWS? _I don't mind being a little a little beg. Oh, and I'll always try and reply to them, :)

I'm actually really interested to see if anyone would want me to continue things like these, or if they'd want to help me co-write them. (PM?)

Anyways, BAI. :3

-LalaLightwood OUT.


End file.
